Candy Machine
Candy Machine is a game currently on the Cartoon Network UK website. Like its successor, Candy Machine Deluxe, the point is to build a path to carry a jawbreaker using pipes that will connect a drop point to a cup. Gameplay The gameplay of Candy Machine is very simple. The mouse is used to choose pipes from a menu and then connect them to each other in order to form a path. If a pipe is left open-ended, the jawbreaker will continue on in the direction that the end is. For example, if an elbow pipe bending right is chosen and then used as the final, the jawbreaker will move to the right and vanish offscreen rather than dropping to the ground due to gravity. At the start of the game, the player has ten jawbreakers, or lives. If the jawbreaker misses the cup, a life is lost. If it goes in, meanwhile, the next level (and usually another part) is unlocked. Parts At the start of the game, only basic parts are available. As the game moves on, more parts are unlocked. These parts are often fancy things such as a Shower Stall, a Teleporter, and a Multipipe. List of Parts These parts are listed by which direction a jawbreaker can go if inserted into the other end. Initial parts *Straight pipe (up and down) *Sideways pipe (left and right) *Elbow pipe (up and right) *Elbow pipe (right and down) *Elbow pipe (left and down) *Elbow pipe (up and left) *Autodryer (up and right) *Pong Monitor (up and left) *Candymeter (left and right) *Robot Head (up and down) *Gum Monitor (up and left) *The Fishbowl (up and right) *Microwave (if the jawbreaker is dropped into it, it will move two spaces to the right; if the jawbreaker is sent in from the right, it will move two spaces to the left and then upwards.) *The Elevator (if the jawbreaker is sent in from the left, it will be moved up one and continue to the right; if the jawbreaker is sent in from the right, it will be moved down one and continue to the left.) *Steamwhistle (left and down) Unlocked Parts *Teleporter (left and right) *Shower Stall (left and down) *Mt. Gumball (up) *The Cannon (sends the jawbreaker two spaces to the right; must be inserted at the cannon's base) *The Castle (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted) *Multipipe (if inserted at the top, sends the jawbreaker down two spaces and to the right two spaces, and has the jawbreaker exit going right; if inserted from the right, sends the jawbreaker to the left two spaces and up two spaces, sending it upwards as it comes out) *Robot Arm (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted) *Gumbotron (if inserted at the top, sends the jawbreaker down two spaces and to the right two spaces, and has the jawbreaker exit going right; if inserted from the right, sends the jawbreaker to the left two spaces and up two spaces, sending it upwards as it comes out) *UFO (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted) Gallery AStairwayToDarknessInTheBlinkOfAnEye.png|Instructions card. ALeveeOfTearsToLearnShellNeverBeComingBack.png|Before anything is built. TheManInTheDarkWillBringAnotherAttack.png|Gameplay. YourMamaToldYouThatYoureNotSupposedToTalkToStrangers.png|You win! LookInTheMirrorTellMeDoYouThinkYourLifesInDangerHere.png|Game over. Links *Candy Machine at the UK Cartoon Network site *Candy Machine Deluxe Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World